Floaroma Meadows
by NakedPearls
Summary: In Floaroma Meadows, Dawn has learned that Ash hasn't seen a girl naked yet.. She plans to fix that. Pearlshipping Ash/Dawn WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD.


**Wow! Thank you so much guys! ^_^ Wasn't expecting much response from the first fic. It's been a while since I posted something so I drabbled down this little thing to keep you entertained for the moment while I work on continuing Naked Pearls (Yes! Because you guys love it so much). Be warned: Unbeta-ed content ahead. I'll go over it tomorrow and edit the errors... but I'm too sleepy right now :3  
****Warning: Graphic Content ahead.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I believe that's obvious.**

**All reviews are appreciated! ^_^**

* * *

"You mean you haven't seen a girl naked before?" Dawn asked.

Ash smiled sadly as he leaned against the soft bark of a sweet-smelling tree. Dawn was on her back next to him playing with the grass as she stared up at the clouds in the sky. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she looked so cute right there, so carefree.

It was going to be Dawn's birthday in a few days, and Joanna insisted that the whole family be there for her daughter's 16th birthday. Dawn insisted, as long as Ash and Brock could come along too. They had been traveling together for several years now, and they'd already gotten really close, especially she and Ash.

He and Dawn were lounging in one of Floaroma's nearby meadows while Brock was out restocking their food supply for the trip back to Twinleaf, watching the picturesque assortment of blue and pink flowers sway and dance with the breeze.

"Nope, not even one shirtless. There isn't much time for that while we're on the road. Plus, all my time is spent training, so…" Ash chuckled. "I don't mind. I'll have more time for that when I'm Champion."

Dawn giggled at her friend's attitude. He always was the optimistic one. "But what if you could see a girl naked right now? Would you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Gary's got his whole legion of fangirls chasing him. He says it's pretty amazing." Both he and Dawn laughed lightly at their friend. Even as a researcher, his fangirls wouldn't let go. "It's not just that though. I guess I'm just curious too. Have no idea what it's like underneath." He said with a hint of pink adorning his cheeks.

"What if I told you I would get naked for you right now if you asked?" Dawn mused with a nonchalant voice.

Ash froze, his face turning red as he imagined his closest female friend in several erotic poses in front of him. He was quite thankful Dawn wasn't looking his way as he shook those thoughts out of his head. "I'd say it was too good to be true."

Dawn rolled over so that she was on her stomach and faced Ash with both elbows on the grass as hands supported her head. Looking him in the eyes, she said "But what if it wasn't? Would you like it?"

It was maddeningly harder to keep his face from showing all the scenarios running through his mind, especially with Dawn's baby blue eyes boring into his own. The way a few loose strands of hair framed her face, the cute way her cheeks turned up in a smile…

"Well, yeah, I guess I'd like it."

"Good." Dawn pushed herself off the ground and took off her beanie and hair clips, letting her dark blue hair cascade down her head past her shoulders. Then, she slipped off her pink boots and socks, exposing her nimble little feet. "I'll do it, but on one condition."

"W-What?"

She leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. She smirked as she saw the effect her hot breath was having on Ash. The poor boy. "You get naked with me."

"What!?" Ash cried, shrinking under Dawn's close proximity to him. Thankfully she pulled away, although she was pouting.

"Oh come on! It's not unreasonable. You think I had any time with boys with all this traveling either? I haven't seen a naked guy yet and girls get curious too! Besides, I'm getting naked for you" she said with a light huff.

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Ash, stop being such a prude."

"I'm not being a prude!" he protested vehemently. "I just think, that you know, aren't we a bit young for this? You're not even sixteen yet."

"Oh, Ash." Dawn giggled. The boy's flustered reaction was just too cute. He even had the reddest face she'd ever seen on anyone. "Lighten up! We're not gonna have sex or anything" Ash's face took on an even _redder _hue at the mention of sex. "It'll just be two friends sating their innate curiosity about the human body."

"But what if someone sees us?" asked Ash, eyes darting left to right. Though if he was being honest to himself, it was obvious he wasn't even trying with this excuse. They were very far back from the town; no one would just walk in on them, and Brock wouldn't be done for another couple hours.

"No one's gonna see us, silly, so will you do it?" she asked with the cutest face she could muster.

"No! I'm not getting naked with you!"

"Pretty please, Ashie-kun." Dawn adopted the puppy dog eyes; she knew Ash couldn't resist those. Plus, she'd already unclipped her hair, letting it fall free like she knew Ash found incredibly appealing.

"I…I…" Ash held on, tried to avert his eyes for as long as he could, but after a few seconds, he broke. "Alright, let's do it."

"Yay!" Dawn replied hugging Ash. "You and I are getting naked together!"

She had to hide her smirk as Ash sputtered in protest. "You didn't have to put it like that!"

"Oh, why not?" she asked with a finger in her mouth.

Ash gave a defeated sigh. There was no use arguing with Dawn on it. "Whatever, just start stripping already."

"No, you're the guy. You start."

"But-"

"You start!"

"Fine" Blushing, Ash pulled his vest and shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless.

Dawn admired his chest. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before; Ash would usually take off his shirt while training with his Pokémon. But still, it was a sight to behold. He wasn't a bodybuilder, far from it. But years of traveling and training with his Pokémon left him with a fit, tanned body, which looked to be quite firm if she grabbed it. Which, in fact, she did.

"What are you doing?!" Ash screamed, face heating up, as he felt Dawn's soft fingers delicately caress his chest, taking in every detail. In other scenarios, he might have enjoyed this, or even be turned on by it, but he was far too embarrassed now to take note of those.

"What? I'm observing. You need to use your senses to make an observation, which includes the sense of touch. We learned this in school, Ash." She said as she swiped her fingers across his front, like dancers on performance. He actually felt firmer than she imagined, and she took her sweet time dragging her digits across Ash.

When she finished, she ordered Ash "Alright. Pants. Off."

"B-But what about you? You haven't taken anything off yet." Ash replied.

She gestured towards her discarded accessories. "I took those off, now shut up and strip."

"But-"

"Please, Ashie-kun." Oh Arceus, the puppy eyes.

"F-Fine" stuttered out Ash. He reached out to slide out his belt then reached for the buttons to his pants. That out of the way, Ash slipped off his jeans leaving him in a pair of navy blue boxers.

"Very impressive, Ash" Dawn commented. His legs were muscular too, probably from all the walking. The boxers hugged his hips too, with a small dent in the front. She knew what that was. "And I can't wait to see _this_ later." She poked him right in the center of his crotch. She smirked as she saw the indention in his pants grow and strain against the silk fabric.

"D-Dawn!" Ash spluttered indignantly as he crossed his legs and reached his arms down to cover his privates.

She giggled. "Don't worry, we can save that for later. But for now…" She reached around and pinched his firm butt cheeks through the fabric. Ash yelped. "It's my turn."

Dawn took a step back and reached for the hem of her v-neck when an idea popped into her head. "Ash, why don't you take my clothes off for me?"

"I what?!" If it was possible, his blush intensified. Arceus, you'd think after he was left in his boxers, he'd had stopped being so conservative.

"Take my clothes off for me. I think it'll be more fun for both of us, don't you agree?" she asked with a saucy wink. To her amusement, she saw the bulge in his boxers grow larger and tighter. "Come on, Ashie-kun, do it for me?"

Ash gulped, but mustered up all his courage and walked over to Dawn. "Fine."

"Take my v-neck off first, then my camisole, then my skirt, already Ashie-kun?"

Ash gave no other reply than another gulp and a deep breath. He reached for the hem of her black sleeveless v-neck and slowly began to pull it up. As he pulled it up, he brushed against Dawn's developing chest, causing her to shiver. Once she guided him into pulling it over her head, her torso was left in her form-hugging white camisole. It was especially tight around her chest, where she'd been showing some recent… growth.

Ash grabbed the bottom of her camisole and pulled it over her head and brushed against her bra-clad breasts again. Dawn felt tingles go down her spine at the contact. After the camisole was pulled over her head, Ash couldn't help but take a minute to admire Dawn. She had definitely grown up.

Her skin was fair and creamy despite all the journeying she'd been doing. Her stomach was flat, and showed off her very prominent curves. His eyes flicked up towards her bra. It was pink, and surprisingly modest, fully supporting her breasts. She had filled out recently, with a nice pair of B cups that were bordering on C-cup. Ash felt something growing even more as his boxers could barely contain it anymore.

Dawn couldn't help but feel flattered by the effect her body had on him. And she hadn't even shown him her panties yet.

"Now, Ash. Stop staring and take off my skirt."

Swallowing his breath, Ash knelt down so that he was eye-level with her skirt. He clasped the edges with his calloused hands and in one motion yanked down.

She smiled at Ash's frozen expression as she stepped out of her skirt and left it on the ground. She was wearing a pair of matching pink boyshort panties; nothing too racy. It was opaque didn't even have any lace. But apparently it was enough for Ash who stared at it mesmerized.

She twisted her hips so that her panty-clad butt was facing Ash. "Like what you see Ash?" She added a little wiggle to it.

Ash felt a nosebleed coming along but willed it back so as not to embarrass himself.

Dawn reached down to grab one of his hand and placed it on the back of her skintight panties, letting his fingers roam across her derriere. "Do you like it Ash?"

He couldn't do more than mutely nod.

"Now stand up." She commanded. He did.

"I think it's time we take it to the next, level, dontcha?" In one swift motion, before Ash could react, Dawn lunged forward, hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and yanked downwards, letting his erection spring free into the cool spring air. He yelped, but before he could move she ordered "No covering!"

Ash couldn't breathe. He stepped out of the discarded boxers and kicked them away. He could feel his stiffness bob up and down with every movement. He saw Dawn eye his manhood with lust and hunger. He gulped. He was naked. He was very nervous now.

Dawn had a small blush on her face despite her forward attitude. This was her first time to see a guy naked, let alone one's hardened penis. It was so big! She hadn't seen any other to compare it to, but even she knew it was larger and more developed for a guy Ash's age. She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers across its length. Ash moaned in response.

"Dawn…"

"Shush, Ash. Let me handle this." She ran her fingers up and down, causing Ash to groan with each movement. It began to throb at her touches, and Dawn could feel herself getting wet down there. She wrapped her petit hands around his shaft and knelt down. She licked the tip, causing Ash to groan while his knees went weak. She rubbed it against her cheek, forehead, and all around her pretty little face. She planted a kiss on it, and could see hints of pre-cum beginning to form.

Grinning, she folded her left hand, the one not in hold of Ash's penis, and unhooked her bra. "Sorry, Ash. But you won't have the pleasure of taking this off."

With a snap, Dawn's bra came loose, and she let go of Ash to shrug out of the straps. She tossed it aside into the flower patches.

Giggling, at his drooling face, Dash used both of her hands to push her breasts together and bounce them up and down. "So? Does Ashie-kun like Dawn's boobies?"

` After getting an enthusiastic nod, she said. "Well then he's gonna love this"

She grabbed Ash's hardness. Then, giving it one last kiss, she leaned forward and inserted it in her nude cleavage. Ash moaned loudly at the feeling of Dawn's soft squishy breasts against his member.

Dawn leaned back and forth, rubbing her breasts all the way up and down Ash's throbbing shaft, and pushed them together with her hands, squeezing the member in between them. Ash was completely incapable of comprehensive speech. Anything he was going to say drowned out by his intense moans.

Oh Arceus this was amazing. Her breasts were so soft, so supple, and having it rubbed up and down his sensitive virgin dick was pure heavenly bliss to him.

Finally, he could feel something building up inside him. "Dawn! I'm gonna cum!"

Squishing his manhood between her boobs, she planted another kiss on the throbbing member and gently licked it. "Go for it"

With an cry that reached the heavens, Ash felt his first non-self-induced orgasm, and Arceus it was magical. He released his full load on Dawn, splattering her face and getting a sticky white in her hair and the rest if her body as it dripped down.

'Wow' thought Dawn with a horny look. 'So that was a male orgasm'

"How do you feel, Ashie-kun?"

"I…I feel amazing." rasped out the trainer in between labored breaths. That was intense!

"Good, because it's my turn."

Standing up, she shook her head to be rid of most of the semen, and causing her boobs to jiggle and shake like fresh milk pudding. Completely intentional, of course.

Satisfied she had Ash's full attention, she grabbed his head and smooshed it right into where his eyes where fixed on. Her bare breasts. "Make me proud."

Ash could only muffle in approval. Arcing his head back, he decided to do what she did earlier to him. He reached out one hand to grab her left breast and Dawn moaned. He began to massage it, squeezing it, rubbing circles with his right hand. When he brushed her areola, she let out a gasp.

Hearing this, Ash brought his thumb over it, eliciting a moan from Dawn. He played around with the hard nipple, flicking it, rolling it around, dqueezing it between his thumb and index finger, and Dawn kept gasping and moaning. "Yes… Ash… don't stop."

While his right hand occupied her left tit, that left her right tit alone. Deciding to remedy that, Ash inclined his head forward and licked her nipple.

That sent shivers down Dawn's spine as she cried out "Ash!"

He used his tongue to trace circles around her boob in a spiralling pattern until, again, he brushed her areola, leaving her a moaning wreck. He licked the teat again, jutting his tongue in and out, then took it in his mouth. As he began to suck, he felt Dawn go weak and release a loud moan.

His other hand was groping Dawn's nude buttocks. 'They're so firm' thought Ash as he squeezed pinched, and got intimate knowledge of every swuare inch of Dawn's ass cheeks.

His dick began to stiffen again and it poked Dawn's panties. As it made contact with her crotch, both teens made simultaneous gasps. With his tip, he could feel her boyshorts were drenched. Getting even randier, Ash stopped his ministrations on Dawn's derriere and yanked down Dawn's panties. He could hear her pant at this development. Ash leaned his hips forward so that the tip of his dick rubbed against Dawn's wet pussy, coating itself in her juices.

"A-Ah… AH! ASH! "

He continued his sucking and massaging while grinding his manhood against her womanhood. There was barely any penetration, only the tip went into her folds, but Dawn had grabbed his shoulders and was digging into them immensely from the sheer ecstasy she was feeling. "OH! OH! ASH… ASH! DON'T STOP… DON'T STOP!"

Her voice carried over throughout the entire meadow, but no one but the two of them were there to hear it. "Ah… ASH! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"ME TOO, DAWN! HERE I COME!"

"HYAAAAH!"

With a simultaneous cry, one feminine one masculine, two newly minted lovers orgasmed together in the open in the middle of a flowery Floaroma Meadow in the middle of the afternoon. The two naked teenagers, one completely drenched in the other's hot, sticky semen, with her panties bunched around her ankles, stood with their hands on their knees for support as they panted from the magical activity they had just done.

"Pant…pant…that…was…amazing!" wheezed out Ash.

"Pant… yeah… we should… do it again sometime!" said Dawn with a cheeky grin on her face.

She slipped out of her bunched up panties and scrunched up her face. "Well, these are ruined."

Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, sorry about that."

Dawn sighed. "Well, I'll put it in the laundry and see what I can do."

Ash grinned and motioned to the flower fields before them. "Well, we still have some daylight, you wanna run through the flower fields?" He extended out his hand.

Dawn accepted it and together they ran through the flower fields, petals flying in the wind behind them. Dawn's hair swayed and her boobs jiggled and bounced, while Ash's flaccid dick bobbed up and down. But they're grins were so bright, and they're eyes filled with so much compassion, it was almost like they'd forgotten they were completely nude.

Almost.

* * *

**Reviews please :3**


End file.
